Usuario discusión:Layla Hay
HoOla saludos y bienvenida a esta wiki de locos xP weno espero que te sientas cómoda en esta wiki y hables mucho y lo pases bn ^^ si tienes duda pregunta en el chat todos te ayudaremos a que te instales y todo eso :P aqui te dejo un regalito de biemvenida se llama thanesis es una quimera que yo hice ^^ dale mucho cariño y amor es muy mimosa y traviesa xP : Archivo:Thanesis.pngmi amiga pokemon, es hembra y siempre esta feliç :) Bienvenida!!! Oyue, tu eres el usuario Sagradaophanimon? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:51 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Si!! Hi Layla!! Te heche de menos! PD:te regalo esto Archivo:Byrat.pngmi amiga, pokemon, hembra, y siempre sonrie :) Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 20:05 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Wikiamigos Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif 22:44 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Kiero ser tu novio wikiamigo, Acmcad. Layla Lo siento!!! De bloquee del chat sin querer!! pero ya te desbloquee,por favor perdoname TTwTT Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 18:43 23 feb 2012 (UTC) peron layla perdon si te ofendi lo dije de broma vuelve al chat Gran deoxis 16:37 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Enfadada ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Acmcad 13:20 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por Marini, Jmartinez 12:34 12 mar 2012 (UTC) esto.... ahora los tienes que elegir tu misma y ponertelos tu en el perfilPsychic-boss70 14:06 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Wikiamiga :3 jaja pues claro que si!!! ^^ tú ponme a espeon... yo que poke te pongo? :3 Respuestas #El sprite de macro me lo regalo Ale hace mas de un Año #Su pelo es rubio y no se de donde sacas que es negro ademas de que el de ruby es plateado #¿A que viene tanta pregunta? #Algo de lo que no me acuerdo Pokemon658 13:20 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Te pido... Porfavor que me demuestres si no no podreo tomr medidas al caso Pokemon658 17:58 19 mar 2012 (UTC) A ver A ver si entiendes que sin motivo no puedo hacer nada al respecto hola vuevle perdona vuelve perdona era el privado y perdon te lo digo otra vez person vuelve a l chat Gran deoxis 19:01 19 mar 2012 (UTC) esto lo de "Por favor no me mandeis si no estan tachados todos que si no se me acumula" tenias que leertelo pero aun asi te lo are porque los otros no hacen falta pero estate mas atenta Psychic-boss70 16:32 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Aqui tienes Archivo:Ducuac_shiny.png a este y Archivo:Ducuac.gifeste Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 20:20 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Y tu pichu Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu.pnges hembra y algo traviesa'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 20:23 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Espera Me lo pensaré. 18:54 19 abr 2012 (UTC) haio :3 Ahora encerio, veo potencial en ti pequeña saltamontes, creo que sere tu sensei desde ahora, solo dime si aceptas o no, y los horarios en que puedas conectarte, tu pais y tu edad, te enseñare a llevarte bien con todo pf, hacer mejores sprites, artworks, vs y cosas asi. :D...ACEPTA SINO QUIERES QUE TORTURE A UD >:D Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 00:47 20 abr 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ No heart No love es Nefertimon 234, es casi administradora y tiene mas derechos que tu ¬¬. Asi que no te piques como tu primo (No te ofendas, ya que que llmarte tu primo es un insultio ¬3¬). Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:27 28 abr 2012 (UTC) claro Claro que puedes ser mi wikiamiga :D PD:Te pondre a phionethumb|left NO No quiero pedir disculpas y ya sabía que tu lo viste pero Espe es mi sempai y mejor amiga e hiciste que odiara la vida! >=/ Vileplume (Discusión) 18:20 11 may 2012 (UTC) holap =3 inscribete porfa te gustará http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Hermano_1_%28Pokefan%C3%B3n_Versi%C3%B3n%29_-_Inscripciones --SOLo 12:42 22 may 2012 (UTC) Un pequeño regalo =) Toma, te he mejorado el MM de May Sand. Espero que te guste ;) Archivo:May_sand_mm_mejorado.png las pruebas de tu bloqueo, cielo <3 Archivo:Pruebas_Sólidas_del_Bloqueo_de_Layla_hacia_Rapero.png. También puedes pedirle a un admin que lo bloquee en la wiki, no solo en el chat, bueno te quiero <3 Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif olap cielin rapo ha vuelto a su modo plasta y dice que volverá a acer cosas, osea sospecho que empezará a decirte cosas, y ami me amenaza con cosas que nisiquiera he echo pero bueno, si te dice algo feako me avisas te qierpos <3 Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif Sorry No has pasado. La ortografia sigue siendo muy mala, las aventuras poco emocionantes y no dejas mucho para decidir, intentalo de nuevo. Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:10 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Feliiz Cumplee =3 <3 Cielo hoy es tu cumple, muchas felicidadees :D ¿cuántos cumplees ya?? bueno que lo pases superbieen :D te qiero mogollon <3, mi regalo es un poke de mi dex espero que te guste :D Archivo:Creicy.png Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif feliz cumple :D asdasdasdasdasd te regalo a Archivo:Forch_sprite.pngy puede cambiar a Archivo:Forch_agua_sprite.pngy a Archivo:Forch_fuego_sprite.pngPsychic-boss70 14:54 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Hello Layla creo q no me conoces bien pero te quiero deciar un feliz Cumpleaños q sigas cumpliendo todas tus metas y sigue tus sueños Nunca te Rindas ;) Feliz Cumpleaños :3 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑUS :3 Archivo:La.gif LAYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡Feliz, Feliz en tu día, ojalá que te choque un tranvía, que comas batata podrida, y que cumplas para atrás!!!!! safdfsdf 8D Te regalo todos estos como mascota: Archivo:Kuteffy Sprite.pngArchivo:Lastausic.pngArchivo:Lustar.PNG Archivo:Speanin Sprite.pngArchivo:Cabirond Sprite.png HASTA LA VISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA --Vileplume (Discusión) 22:05 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Cumple tatata FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!!!!!!!! miau te regalo unos cuantos fakes Archivo:Hedgesoil.pngArchivo:Breequa.pngArchivo:Seedini_3.pngArchivo:Terictro.png yuaps XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 23:31 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Xenia Oye, Layla, decidi hacer un nuevo sprite de xenia tarrega y te lo doy ahora, para que lo uses, ya?, aquí están: Archivo:Xenia_Tarrega.pngArchivo:Xenia_Tarrega_VS.png despues dime en mi discusión si te gustó o si quieres que te haga otro Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!,Conversemos,¿Que otra idea tengo en mente?Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif Enhorabuena En el gran sorteo del amor has conseguido un billete hacia la MIERDA 8D. Espero que lo disfrutes, creo que lo que me hiciste no me lo merezco, hemos cortado, que disfrutes con tu nuevo amor, ah no, pobrecito pronto será sustituido por otro verdad? como me hiciste ami D8 PD: Lo sé todo y no me vengas con cuentos y mentiras. No me vuelvas a hablar D8 --SOLo 14:14 14 jun 2012 (UTC) aqui tu deoxys aqui esta tu deoxys glaceon Archivo:Deoxys_glace.png dime como quedo en mi discu millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 14:33 15 jun 2012 (UTC) gracias gracias por el OC :3. Claro a lo mejor lo usaré --SOLo 17:28 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Laylucha :3 Tienes que dejalo en los comentarios para que todos podamos deliberar (Siempre quise decir esa palabra :3) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 18:59 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena 8D Soy yo Me pillaste riendome con mi alumna, e que deberias recordar que soy tutor de matematicas, y no me diste oportunidad de explicartelo, y un siento el afecto por ti, y espero que vuelvas conmigo, y si no le hare cosas inombrables a tu SOLo, hasta que cortes con el y vuelvas conmigo. Espero tu respuesta. El Gran T 16:51 20 jun 2012 (UTC) tengo informacion Primero, ya no me metere en tu relacion, porque e conocido a maria de 2º de eso c, y nos llevamos muy bien, y e oido que marc si pretende hackear a los usuarios que le molestaron o le hicieron lo que le hicieran para vengarse Piensa en algo El Gran T 17:52 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena --SOLo 18:09 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva Prueba Gran Hermano ¡¡Porfin ha empezado el concurso!! Por ser la primera vez te avisamos de que hay nueva prueba, a partir de ahora estate pendiente a las demas pruebas etc.. ¡¡Saludos 8D!! http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Oficial_-_Gran_Hermano_2. SOLo ~ Te digo algo Me han dicho de todo, y no tengo que aguantar esto, me da igual las buenas cosas que dijiste de esta wiki, me da igual, no tengo por qué aguantar esto, venia para ver si es verdad, lo que decias, pero tantas acusaciones, no tengo por que aguantarlas..... Encima que venia a la wiki de mi BFF, tengo que aguantar esto? Por qué esto no tiene nombre, bueno esto es todo..... Soy elena y soy alumna de hollywood arts! 10:31 29 jun 2012 (UTC) D8 Yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte pero podemos fingir que hemos roto y hablar a escondidas o algo ¿no? SOLo ~ Mmm, ¿qué título pondré? Hola Layla Archivo:Glaceon Sprite.png te pongo esto para pedirte que seas mi amiga. se que no es muy original (ojalá se me diera mejor crear Pokémon) pero espero que aceptes :D si dices que si pues solo avisa. ♦♦Pues adiós, hablamos♦♦ sagradaophanimon Me a caido muy bien, esta wikia, me podria queda la cuenta? Plis Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA 11:37 8 jul 2012 (UTC) miradas Me miran mal, yo no soporto malas miradas, haz algo!!! Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA 19:20 9 jul 2012 (UTC) De las dos Tambien, usare la cuenta solo para elena - kanto, y concurso total drama island, cuando acabe con eso, me ire Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA 11:00 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Aparición en la saga PR Has solicitado aparecer en la saga Pokémon Revolution y queremos informarte de que tu petición ha sido aceptada. Aparecerás como Xenia Tarrega con estos datos. Tus apariciones se darán en varios episodios de la primera y segunda temporada. Si cuando estas acaben quieres aparecer también en la tercara, solicitalo aquí. LadyEntei ¡Hablamos! 23:17 24 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Me conoces? Soy yo queDanger1 (discusión) 19:59 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Chat Conectate ahora, que en un rato me tengo que ir. Hola queres ser mi amiga Hola queria decirte que eres la primera persona en esta wiki con la que tengo tantas cosas en comun Glaceon es mi 3 Favorito tambien soy amable y pienso en los demas antes que en mi que dises quieres ser mi amiga Toma esta imagen como regalo soy perfil05 thumb|Esto es para ti de parte de perfil05 ¿SOLTERA? supongo que as leido el mensaje de arriba bueno luego me envias un mensaje de discucion opinando sobre mi o sigues biendote a secretas con SOlo perfil05 ChAT Conectate ahora. 18:01 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Acmcad CONECTATE Acmcad 18:28 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias gracias por adoptar en mi centro. Puedes usarlo en tu dex siempre y cuando me des reconocimientos http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/8412/glauter.png --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 21:35 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Siento la tardanza o.O. No me pude conectar, bueno vallamos al grano aquí tienes http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/7338/espirice.png y demás por ser el número elegido 1 XD en adoptar a espirice te regalo la versión variocolor http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/7338/espirice.png Gracias, acuerdaté de que lo Fakemon que se adoptan son de la 1º fase --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 11:15 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Respuesta de lo de wikiamigo leftclaro que si,no me busques en mi casa porque estare fuera.Mark Evans 493 pokemon:Archivo:Infernape_NB.gif,es el que mas habitualmente uso LO SIENTO *modo layla ignorar off* Escucha, perdona, no quería afectarte, ni si quiera se porque nos enfadamos. Hagamos las pazes y seamos amigos. Atentamente quien quiere hacer las paces contigo, Silver. Ficha TPE ¡Hi! ¡Aquí tienes tu Ficha TPE! Para poder editar tu ficha, hazlo desde el Modo Fuente. Recuerda que esta plantilla debes ponerla en tu perfil o en una sub pagina de ella. Otro dato importante: Solo pon el protagonista, los reclutas, objetos y dinero los conseguirás en el RPG.¡Disfruta del nuevo RPG de Draco Studios! 18:59 28 may 2013 (UTC) emmmms The Music Star мчƒƒ!и~ 01:48 4 jun 2013 (UTC) Pues Si esta es tu desicion la puedo hacer pero ten en cuenta que tu te haras responsable de lo que pueda causar El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 20:19 5 jun 2013 (UTC) Elena Oye, desde diciembre tu personaje Elena ( pk ) ha estado en mantenimiento imagenes y veo que ni has tocado el articulo. ¿Podemos borrar las imagenes o las vas a mejorar? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:01 10 jun 2013 (UTC)